We are Vocaloid Family!
by Margetts
Summary: "NEVER EVER TOUCH MY KITCHEN, YOU DUMB!" Siapa sangka dapur kos itu dilindung Teto layaknya tempat sakral? Namun, meski sudah dilarang, Miku dan kawan-kawan malah mengacak-acak dapur Teto dengan brutal! Bagaimanakah reaksi Teto? Chapter 5 UPDATE! Review?
1. A newcomer!

Pagi~ perkenalkan nama saya Shinjuku Risa! Saya author baru di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, ya ^^. Terutama yang udah senior,nih :D  
Saya nekat menjajahi fandom ini, padahal baru kenal Vocaloid 2 bulan *slapped*  
Yosh~ Saya peringatkan sebelum membaca fict ini, mungkin banyak tokoh yang nggak sengaja jadi OOC di sini. Dan jangan terkejut jika menemukan typo di fict ini.

Yak! Let's start the story!

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**VOCALOID FAMILY  
**

Me? Ah, i didn't own Vocaloid. It's belongs to Yamaha corp.

**ERR!  
(E**njoy, **R**ead, **R**eview**!)**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

Pagi yang cerah di Crypton Town. Sinar matahari musim panas menembus tiap-tiap petak jendela rumah di kota ini. Termasuk salah satu jendela kos-kosan kecil yang terletak di pelosok kota, juga tak luput dari tembusan sinar matahari.

"Hnnn..S-silau.." Gumam Meiko ketika kedua matanya yang masih tertutup terkena sengatan sinar matahari, yang lambat laun membuat Meiko sadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari sebuah benda yang tak pernah Meiko lupa untuk ditengok setiap hari, Jam digital. Meiko memperhatikan jam digital berwarna ungu dan berbentuk terong itu dengan saksama, digitnya menunjukkan angka 09.31. 'Cih! Kenapa aku harus bangun sepagi ini, sih?' Gerutu Meiko sambil menarik selimutnya, mencoba untuk terlelap kembali di hari libur yang cerah ini, dimana Meiko selalu malas untuk bangun pagi.

Naas, sudah 15 menit berbaring di tempat tidur, rasa kantuk yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang.

'Hm..mungkin bukan saatnya aku tidur.' Batinnya sambil menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkah dengan gontai ke arah pintu kamarnya.

KRIIIIITT..

"Score 250000 untuk Kaito!"  
"Yak! Serangan terooong! FIGHT!"

Baru saja membuka pintu, Meiko langsung disuguhi pemandangan Gakupo dan Kaito yang tengah heboh bermain Playstation di ruang tamu. Saking hebohnya, bahkan tetangga sebelah yang lewat di depan kos-kosan pun sampai berhenti dan _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat kehebohan Gakupo dan Kaito yang tengah bermain Playstation, padahal game yang mereka mainkan hanya Super Mario.

"Ikutan!" Meiko nimbrung ke ruang tamu, lalu mengambil satu-satunya stick Playstation yang tersisa di lemari penyimpanan.  
"Orang jelek dilarang ikut." Goda Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV. Kaito ini, dia gemar sekali menggoda Meiko. Berbeda dengan Gakupo yang lebih netral. Meiko menggembungkan pipinya, merasa agak kesal dikatai seperti itu. TRIIING! Sebuah lampu bohlam yang melayang di atas kepala Meiko tiba-tiba bersinar cerah ketika melihat stopkontak dimana kabel Playstation tertancap.

PIIIITSS

"Ah!" sahut Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan ketika melihat layar TV yang mendadak berubah warna menjadi hitam semua.  
"Wah, kabelnya putus, nih.." Tukas Meiko dengan tampang tak bersalah sambil memain-mainkan kabel Playstation yang baru saja ia pisahkan secara paksa dari stopkontaknya.  
JREEENG! Refleks Gakupo dan Kaito yang merasa keasyikannya diganggu, langsung beranjak dari posisi duduk untuk menghajar Meiko, namun yang ingin dihajar malah berlari pergi menghindari amukan mereka berdua.  
Akhirnya, mereka bertiga malah bermain kejar-kejaran, di ruang tamu, di ruang makan, di dapur, bahkan Meiko tak sengaja menendang kucing kesayangan pemilik kos-kosan yang tengah bermalas-malasan didapur.

Sementara itu, sang pemilik kos-kosan telah kembali dari Pasar sambil menenteng sebuah tas belanja di tangan kanannya.  
"Tadaima! Semuanya, aku pu—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat tiga anak kos nya sedang kejar-kejaran tidak jelas layaknya anak TK. Padahal umur mereka boleh dibilang sudah beranjak dewasa. '

PLUK!

Tiga buah roti muffin berukuran sekepal tangan mendarat serempak di tubuh Meiko, Gakupo, dan Kaito. Refleks mereka menghentikan kegiatan _childish_ (baca: kejar-kejaran) yang tengah mereka lakukan. Ah, tentu saja mereka sudah hafal siapa yang melemparkan roti muffin ini.

"Kalian! Sudah kubilang dilarang berlari-larian didalam kos-kosan. Kalau ada barang yang pecah, kalian mau menanggungnya, hah!" Bentak pemilik kos, Kasane Teto dengan nada 4 Oktav, sukses membuat mereka bertiga merinding.  
"Ma-maaf Tante, eh! Kasane.." Lirih mereka bertiga sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tanda menyesal.  
'T—tante..tega sekali mereka.' Batin Kasane sambil mengelus dadanya agar bisa menambah kuota kesabarannya.

"Kalian boleh makan muffin itu." Tukas Kasane sambil berjalan menuju dapur, tidak lupa dengan tiga anak kos yang mengekori nya dari belakang. Mereka tak sabar ingin melihat apa saja yang Kasane belanjakan. Mereka harap, mereka bisa melihat sebungkus, sebuah, sebotol makanan/minuman/sayuran favorit mereka di dalam tas belanja itu.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Kasane meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja, dan tanpa hitungan detik, langsung diserbu oleh tiga orang anak kos nya yang mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tas belanja Kasane.

_'Es krim Magnum favoritku!'_  
_'Terong ungu segar..Oishii!'_  
_'Yak! Sake baru untuk hari ini!'_

Begitulah batin mereka ketika mengobrak-abrik isi tas belanjaan Kasane, berharap menemukan makanan/minuman/sayuran favorit mereka. Namun, sudah berkali-kali dicari, makanan/minuman/sayuran yang mereka harapkan tak kunjung ditemukan. Yang ada hanya 8 bungkus roti gandum, 2 buah roti muffin, dan 3 toples kue kering.  
"Kasane, kok roti semua?" Sahut mereka bersamaan, dengan wajah kecewa tentunya. Kasane hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu berkata, "Nggak suka? Nggak usah dimakan" Ujar Kasane dengan sinisme, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian di dapur.

TWEEEEWWW...

_'E-Es krimku O_Q '_  
_'Terong ungu..'_  
_'Hari ini tidak minum sake, si-sial!'_

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menatap nanar pada wanita pemilik kos yang egois itu, Kasane. Mereka tidak berani berontak meskipun sebulan tidak diberi jatah makanan favorit mereka yang sudah 4 tahun mengabdi di kos-kosan kecil ini. namun apa daya, Siapa yang berani melawan tante-tante _tsundere_ macam Kasane?

"Ah, ya! Satu lagi, hari ini aku tidak bisa memasakkan sarapan untuk kalian. Aku ada urusan nanti siang" Jelas Kasane sembari membalikkan badannya ke arah mereka bertiga.  
"Hm? Urusan apa?" Tanya Meiko dengan penasaran. Suatu kebetulan Kasane mempunya urusan yang, kelihatannya penting sekali.

"Akan ada penghuni baru di kos-kosan ini."

Mereka bertiga langsung berpandangan, dengan senyum ceria menghiasi wajah mereka. Akhirnya, setelah 2 tahun mendekam bertiga di kos-kosan ini, datang juga penghuni baru.  
"Wah, kos-kosan mu laku juga, Kasane." Celetuk Gakupo dengan _Innocent_. Laku? Ya, benar. Sudah setahun tidak ada yang tinggal di kos-kosan ini kecuali mereka bertiga yang setia mengabdi pada kos-kosan ini selama 2 tahun plus sang pemilik kos, Kasane.

Mendengar perkataan Gakupo yang menusuk, Kasane langsung bergidik, tangannya mengepal, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, untuk detik ini saja.

"Nee~ diam-diam kau menyebalkan juga ya, GAKUPO" Ujar Kasane dengan memberikan tekanan lebih pada kata 'Gakupo'.

1

2

3

(DON'T TRY OR PRACTICE THIS AT HOME)

BLETAK!  
"A-ampun Tante Kasa—"  
PLAK!  
"Aku minta ma—"  
BUGH!  
"Uuuh.." satu tinjuan terakhir sukse membuat Gakupo terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Sementara Meiko dan Kaito langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gakupo yang terkapar di lantai, berusaha membuatnya sadar kembali. Sementara Kasane terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya setelah menjitak, menampar, dan meninju Gakupo.

TING! TONG!

"Ah! Sudah datang rupanya." Seru Kasane sambil melangkah dengan gembira menuju ruang tamu.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan yang datang si 'penghuni baru' ya?" Tanya Kaito. Sementara Gakupo yang terbaring di pangkuan Meiko telah sadar dari pingsannya.  
"Aku tak peduli siapapun yang datang! Yang jelas akan kukutuk tante-tante itu!" Bentak Gakupo yang rupanya masih kesal pada Kasane. Meiko dan Kaito hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Gakupo yang menyumpah-serapahi Kasane, padahal mereka diam-diam menyetujui keinginan Gakupo untuk mengutuk Kasane.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan duduk!"

Suara itu, suara percakapan Kasane dengan, entah siapa itu. Yang jelas, mengundang perhatian Trio ini (Meiko, Gakupo, dan Kaito). Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk menguping dan melihat calon penghuni baru kos-kosan ini. Diam-diam, mereka bertiga mengendap-endap, lalu nekat mengintip di balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Oh..jadi itu si penghuni baru.." -Meiko-  
"Wow" -Gakupo-  
"..." -Kaito-

Siapakah si penghuni baru itu?  
Dan apakah kedatangan penghuni baru itu akan menambah hancur fict ini?

Tune in next Chap at XO month O year XOOX

**a/n  
**Yahii~ Akhirnya selesai satu Chapter! Abal -_- Humor garing, aslinya emang nggak bisa nge-humor..modal nekat bikin fict ini -_-. Setting nggak jelas, OOT semua, apalagi Kasane yang entah author kerasukan apa sampe nekat dibikin _tsundere_ di fict ini. Gomen, yang nge-fans sama Kasane ku bikin OOT disini. Ending juga nge gantung..

Intinya, fict ini masih jauh dr kata sempurna. Dan hanya reviews anda yang mampu menyempurnakan fict saya walau tak seberapa :D

So, review please? :)


	2. Nice to meet you!

Oke, sebelum mulai fic, Shinju bales review dulu, ya!

Yuuki Arakawa, Sabaku Eki, Hana Arny: Silahkan baca di bawah, kalo dikasih tau nanti malah nge spoil, hehe :D  
Kihara Hazumi: Hmm..Iya juga sih. Kalo soal Image, Meiko emang keliatan lebih tua. Tapi, siapa yang sangka kalo Kasane ternyata umurnya 31 tahun. Makanya, karena itu si Kasane yang Shinju ambil jadi tante-tante kos, hehe :)  
Naya: Huwaaa! Makasih :). Siapa ya? Baca sendiri (PLAK!). Hmm..mungkin ada :). Nggak apa-apa,mau 2 bulan, setahun, sehari, yang penting nge-fans Vocaloid, Ya nggak? :D  
Baka Pon: Khukhukhu- ini baru permulaan. Kedepannya akan lebih..ANCUR (Plak!). Segar? Haha, ternyata humor 'paksaan' saya dibilang segar. Tapi tak apalah, hehe :D  
CheshireGrell: Hoho, ini udah di update~ :D Happy reading!

Oke, segitu aja untuk balasannya.  
Satu lagi, SPECIAL THANKS TO ANNASTASY CHASYME yang udah ngebantu banyak banget dalam pembuatan fic hina(?) ini, dan temen se-perjuangan (author), Bloodstained Kagamine Len, dan fubba.

ALRIGHT, LET'S START THE STORY!

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**We are Vocaloid Family!  
**Chapter 2: Nice to meet you!

Vocaloid Owner: Yamaha Corp.

**ERR!  
(E**njoy, **R**ead, **R**eview**!)**

**1**

**2**

**2,5**

**3**

**ACTION!**

Enam mata mengintip dari balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu. Terlihat Teto sedang membukakan pintu untuk seseorang –atau lebih tepatnya, penghuni kos yang baru.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan duduk!" Sapa Teto dengan ramah dan mempersembahkan senyumannya yang termanis kepada sang penghuni baru, kontras sekali dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Gakupo beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terima kasih," balasnya. Lalu ia membungkukkan badan dengan sopan sebagai simbol penghormatan terhadap Teto.

"Oh, jadi itu penghuni barunya?" bisik Meiko pelan ketika melihat seorang gadis yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari mereka bertiga melangkah masuk melalui pintu dengan menenteng dua buah koper besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Wow.." Ucap Gakupo lirih ketika melihat rambut _aqua_ milik gadis penghuni baru yang terurai panjang dan terawat, menjuntai hingga ke kakinya yang jenjang. Suaranya yang melengking layaknya anak kecil serta gaya rambutnya yang diikat dua menambah kesan 'imut' pada gadis penghuni baru ini.

Nah, kembali ke Teto dan penghuni baru.

"Senang sekali bisa menerima anda disini. Silahkan isi biodata lengkap anda di kertas ini." Teto menyodorkan selembar kertas biodata dan sebatang pulpen kepada gadis itu. Ketika ia sedang sibuk mengisi biodata, Teto menoleh ke arah tembok dibelakangnya, tempat Meiko, Gakupo, dan Kaito memata-matai Teto.

"_Crap_! Sepertinya Teto menyadari keberadaan kita!" Bisik Kaito dengan cemas. Meiko dan Gakupo juga tak kalah cemasnya dengan Kaito.  
"Mungkinkah Teto dianugerahi _sixth sense_?" tanya Meiko.  
"Apa Meiko? Kau bilang aku _sixpack_? Oh, kau pintar sekali memujiku." sahut Gakupo sambil cengar-cengir kegeeran. Sementara Meiko dan Kaito hanya _sweatdrop_, jijik melihat Gakupo yang bertingkah kegeeran.

Setelah lima menit sibuk menulis, akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan goresan pulpennya,tanda ia sudah selesai mengisi data di kertas pemberian Teto. Miku lalu menyodorkan kembali selembar kertas biodata itu pada Teto.

"Oh, jadi namamu Miku Hatsune? Nama yang manis. Seperti orangnya, heheh." tutur Teto setelah membaca sekilas biodata yang telah Miku isi.

"Hei, apakah kalian mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku?" bisik Gakupo sambil menatap Meiko dan Kaito penuh arti. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka bertiga langsung cekikikan sambil menutupi mulut mereka. Artinya, mereka dapat menangkap dengan jelas maksud Gakupo.

'**GOMBAL TINGKAT DEWA!**' pikir mereka bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka, ternyata Teto mempunyai kemampuan untuk nge-'gombal' yang patut diacungi jempol.

Teto menglurkan tangannya ke arah Miku, sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Namaku Kasane Teto. Pemilik kos-kosan ini. Dan aku—"

"Ya! Dia tante-tante 31 tahun! BWAHAHAHA!" Celetuk Gakupo plus evillaugh khas miliknya yang menggelegar. Ah, rupanya ia ingin membalas dendam dengan memberi tahu umur Kasane yang sebenarnya. Teto dan Miku tersentak, terutama Teto. Kulit tubuhnya mendadak memucat, bulu kuduknya merinding, mendengar umur aslinya terekspos. Segera, ia mengepalkan tinjunya, lalu beranjak pergi dari sofa untuk mencari Gakupo, tentunya. "Jadi, umurmu..31 tahun?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Sontak, Teto terdiam di tempat. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya.

'Matilah aku! Setelah ini, pasti Miku akan menertawaiku!' batin Teto sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "J-jangan berkata seperti itu! Umurku bukan—"

"Hebat! Jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan wanita awet muda sepertimu. Masih terlihat seperti 15 tahun, lho."

_JREEENG_!

Berbalik dengan perkiraan Teto, Miku malah menyanjungnya. Hati Teto serasa melayang ke surga ketika mendengar dirinya dipuji 'awet muda'.

'SUGOI, MIKU! Pujian seperti itulah yang kuinginkan!' batinnya tersipu.

"Ya, tentu saja! Keluarga Kasane tidak mudah mengalami penuaan, fufufufu~" Ujar Teto dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat se imut mungkin. Sayang, ekspresi buatan itu tak diperhatikan lawan bicaranya- Miku yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya 30 derajat dengan pandangan matanya yang mengarah ke tembok dibelakang Teto.

"Um, dan siapa yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu?" tunjuk Miku ketika melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna ungu menyembul dari balik tembok dibelakang Teto. Seolah merasa terpanggil, Gakupo pun melompat keluar dari belakang tembok, dan muncul layaknya seorang _hero_ yang baru muncul ke alur cerita dalam film-film _box office_.

"Ya, itu aku. Kamui Gakupo, pria tampan ber-sixpack yang baik hati, tidak sombong, sexy dan mempeso— GYAAA!" Belum sempat ia selesai berbicara, Kaito langsung menyerobot giliran Gakupo untuk berkenalan dengan Miku.

"Aku Kaito Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu. Harap maklum dengan pria berambut ungu yang tadi." Yak. Kaito memperkenalkan dirinya dengan 'normal', sementara Gakupo hanya mengaduh kesakitan karena didorong Kaito yang seenaknya menyerobot.

Kali ini giliran Meiko yang memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Meiko. Dan aku—"

"Tukang Mabuk yang pemalas, BWAHAHAHA!" Goda Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan dengan tawa yang meledak-ledak. Meiko yang merasa tersinggung hanya bisa cemberut menahan kesal dan malu. Tidak mungkin Meiko menghajar mereka dalam situasi seperti ini, kan?

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Namaku Hatsune Miku dari Prefektur XX. Kurasa aku akan memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan disini."

"Oh, tentu saja! Mereka bertiga adalah remaja yang beradab, cerdas, dan mandiri. Lihat, betapa imut dan polosnya wajah mereka bertiga. Kujamin kau bisa belajar banyak hal disini. PERCAYALAH."

'Remaja yang beradab? Cerdas? Mandiri? Belajar banyak hal? **IMUT**? **POLOS**? Hei Teto, kau memang sangat pintar dalam menjelaskan hal-hal 'Antonim' dari kami!' batin Trio itu. Yah, secara kebetulan, apa yang mereka bertiga pikirkan sama. Ah, biarlah. _Toh_ pasti ini salah satu taktik 'licik' Teto untuk menarik orang agar betah tinggal di kos-kosan ini.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Bumi bagian timur sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari matahari, menyebabkan warna langit menjadi hitam kelam, yang akrab disebut sebagai malam. Malam hari di Jepang tak pernah sepi, terutama di musim panas seperti sekarang ini. Suara ledakan petasan menggema disana-sini. Namun, berbeda dengan daerah-daerah pinggiran Jepang seperti Crypton Town yang relatif lebih sepi dari daerah perkotaan di pusat Jepang.

Teto mengatur alarmnya, suatu kegiatan yang rutin Teto lakukan sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur. Ke empat anak kos nya sudah tertidur lebih dulu di kamar masing-masing. Dan Teto selalu menjadi yang terakhir tidur disini, sekaligus yang pertama bangun tidur.

'_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! N__ani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?__ Michinaru sekai e—_'

_Pip!_

Dengan malas, Teto memencet tombol hijau yang terletak di sisi kiri _keypad_ handphonnya yang berdering. Ia terpaksa menerima telepon itu meskipun kantuk sudah menggerayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Ah, manusia bodoh manakah yang nekat meneleponnya selarut ini?

"Kasane Teto disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab Teto dengan tidak bersemangat dikarenakan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.  
"_Pemilik kos-kosan Yamaha Villa, ya?_" tukas orang diseberang telepon.  
"Benar."  
"Kalau begitu, pesan kamar kos untuk tiga orang. Kami akan tiba di Yamaha Villa seminggu lagi." Jawab orang itu spontan, dan sukses membuat Teto menganga kaget.

"EEEH!" Teto tersentak kaget atas pernyataan orang disebelah telepon. Namun apa daya, Teto tak bisa menolak. Ia hanya berkata 'ya' pada orang di seberang telepon yang nama panggilannya saja belum Teto ketahui.

'Ku-kurasa..beban tanggung jawabku akan bertambah lagi..'

Akankah Teto semakin kewalahan mengurus anak-anak kos nya? Dan seperti apakah Miku Hatsune disini? Siapakah 3 orang yang mendadak memesan kamar kos? Akankah fict ini menjadi tambah hancur dari sebelumnya? TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER!

Yahhi~ Chapter 2 selesai! Hah, ternyata penghuni barunya Miku. Endingnya nggak jelas, kurang deskripsi (nangis gelundungan).  
_Matarainen!_ And leave a review, pwease~ *puppy eyes*


	3. A three newcomers!

SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS

We are Vocaloid family chapter 3

1

2

3

ACTION!

Hari Senin. Hari pertama dari tujuh untaian hari dalam satu minggu. Hari dimana aktivitas mulai berjalan normal kembali. Akan tetapi, tak sedikit orang yang benci dengan hari Senin. Entah karena alasannya malas bekerja, keinginan untuk berlibur setiap hari, atau memang hari sialnya.

Dan Miku memulai paginya di hari Senin ini dengan, menyeterika seragam.

"_Anytime shabesugi no "KY". Chirari mitseru no tsuyogari na "i cry". Namida no kouka wa dori kurai_?" Miku bernyanyi mengikuti irama salah satu lagu yang terdaftar di playlist handphone nya yang sudah tak bisa dibilang Handphone tulen. Handphone Miku kini sudah beralih fungsinya menjadi 'setengah iPod'. Maksudnya 'setengah iPod' disini adalah, Miku hanya menggunakan handphonenya untuk mendengarkan musik saja, tak lebih dari itu. Termasuk mengisi pulsa handphone. Hari Natal adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Miku akan mengisi pulsanya. Mengapa harus hari Natal? Karena pada hari itu, sudah menjadi tradisi Miku untuk menelpon keluarga dan kerabatnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan _'Selamat Natal dan Tahun baru'_. Diluar hari Natal, jangan harap satu yen-pun masuk kedalam handphone-nya.

Beralih ke Miku dan musik.

Miku tak pernah lupa untuk mendengarkan musik setiap harinya. Ia suka musik apa saja (kecuali dangdut). Alhasil, dalam waktu tiga hari, Miku dapat menghabiskan kuota modem-nya yang awalnya berjumlah 4.000.000kb menjadi 0kb hanya untuk mendownload lagu. Motto-nya adalah, _'Music is my life_!'dan itu terbukti. Lima jam tanpa musik dapat membuatnya 'bengong' seperti orang hilang akal.

Miku melirik jam digital di layar handphone-nya. Digitnya menunjukkan pukul 07. 09. Tinggal 51 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan Meiko masih terlelap padahal sudah 3 kali alarmnya berbunyi. Miku pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Meiko.

"Hei, Meiko. Ayo bangun!" Miku mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Meiko agar gadis pemalas ini lekas bangun. Namun sayang, kelopak mata Meiko tak kunjung terbuka.  
"Meiko~ sarapan hari ini enak, lho."

Naas, Meiko tetap tak kunjung bangun. Ia malah menarik selimutnya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam himpitan bantal dan selimut. Ah, sungguh pemalas sekali gadis ini. Miku mulai kebingungan. Ia tak mau disalahkan jika Meiko nanti terlambat ke sekolah. Miku memijit dagunya, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membangunkan Meiko.

"MEIKO! Ini darurat! Sake telah ditarik dari pasaran Jepang!"

BATS!

Tanpa hitungan detik, Meiko langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur layaknya mumi yang bangkit dari sarkofagus. Bagus, Miku! Kau berhasil membangunkannya.  
"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Naoto— kau kejam sekali!" Jerit Meiko sembari meremas-remas bantal tak berdosa hingga beberapa gumpal kapuk berceceran karena ulah Meiko. Miku terkekeh kecil melihat Meiko yang mendadak heboh seperti ibu yang kehilangan anaknya.  
"Aku hanya bercanda, Mei. Sekarang, cepat mandi, sarapan, dan kita akan berangkat ke sekolah."  
Meiko menghela nafas lega. Ah, ternyata sake masih ada. Dengan langkah uring-uringan, Meiko melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Miku, kemana Meiko?" Tanya Kaito yang baru saja menyelesaikan ikatan simpul tali sepatunya.  
"Ah—itu.."  
Miku menunjuk ke arah Meiko yang masih berada diruang tamu. Ah, rupanya kedua tangan Meiko masih sibuk mengatur rok seragamnya.  
"Kau repot sekali, Meiko." Sindir Gakupo.  
"J-Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak tahu kalau rok siswi SMA akan sependek ini."Keluh Meiko sambil berusaha menurunkan rok seragamnya yang—panjangnya sejengkal keatas dari lutut, sangat pendek. Meiko memang tak terbiasa memakai rok, apalagi rok pendek yang panjangnya tak sampai selutut. Berbeda dengan Miku yang terlihat _enjoy_ dengan seragam SMA yang baru pertama kali ia pakai pagi ini.

PUK!

Tangan besar Gakupo menepuk pelan kepala Meiko. Lalu ia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau terlihat manis."  
"JA-JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL MEMALUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Respon Meiko dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah, kesal, dan malu. Dengan cepat, Meiko menepis tangan Gakupo yang tanpa permisi 'nemplok' di atas kepalanya.  
"Sudah-sudah. Nanti biar ku-cek persediaan rok panjang di koperasi sekolah." Timpal Gakupo lalu berjalan mendahului Meiko, Miku , dan Kaito.

* * *

Keempat penghuni kos-kosan telah kembali dari Crypton High School. Mereka pulang bersama, berjalan beriringan, bercerita apa saja yang telah mereka alami disekolah hari ini. Namun, dari mereka berempat, Meiko lah yang saat ini paling 'ekspresif'.  
"Yeeehaa! Rok baru! Rok baru!" Seru Meiko girang sambil menari-nari di halaman depan kos-kosan. Rupanya, stok rok panjang di koperasi masih ada, dan Gakupo berbaik hati membelikan satu untuk Meiko. Ah, betapa bahagianya Meiko. Mulai besok, ia tak akan kerepotan menurunkan rok pendeknya.  
Saking bahagianya, Meiko terus berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kulit pisang yang terkapar dua senti dari kakinya. Dan..

SYUUUT!  
"MEIKO!" Miku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menolong Meiko, namun..

BRUK!

Terlambat. Kaki kiri Meiko terlanjur menginjak kulit pisang tak bersalah yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, sehingga ia pun terpeleset. Dan parahnya lagi, kepalanya sampai membentur ubin, sukses membuat Meiko tak sadarkan diri.

"Meiko payah, ah! Masa' kepeleset kulit pisang saja sampai pingsan begini!"Gerutu Gakupo sambil menggotong tubuh Meiko yang—cukup berat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan di kulkas ada pisang?" Tanya Miku penasaran. Setahu Miku, minggu ini Teto tidak belanja pisang di supermarket.

TUIL! TUIL! TUIL!

"Bunyi ini.." Gakupo dan Kaito saling berpandangan dengan was-was, keringat dingin mengalir dari pori-pori mereka. Mereka hafal suara ini. Suara yang selalu terdengar ketika sang Mario melompat menuju sisi yang lebih tinggi. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang memainkan Playstation di ruang tamu? Tidak, tidak mungkin Teto. Tapi siapapun itu, tentu saja Gakupo dan Kaito tidak rela Playstation mereka dimainkan tanpa izin.

TUIL! TUIL! TUIL! TUIL!

Gakupo mengambil _Katana_ antik yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu, lalu bergegas menuju ruang TV. Baru selangkah berjalan, Kaito mencekat Gakupo dengan menarik ujung seragamnya.

"Gakupo, untuk apa kau membawa _Katana_ itu?" Tanya Kaito heran. Ah, rupanya _Samurai in mode_ Gakupo sedang kambuh.  
"Mungkin saja itu suara maling yang sedang mengecek kondisi Playstation kita! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Kaito! Ayo! Lindungi Playstation sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Tanpa basa-basi, Gakupo langsung berlari menuju ruang TV layaknya seorang Samurai di tengah gemuruhnya medan perang. Ketika jarak kakinya dengan ruang TV tinggal semeter lagi, Gakupo mengangkat _Katana_ nya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang orang tak dikenal yang seenaknya memakai Playstation kesayang Gakupo dan Kaito.

"HAAIYYA! MENJAUHLAH DARI PLAYSTATIONKU, PENCURI!" Seru Gakupo sambil memasang posisi kuda-kuda dan mengacungkan pedang _Katana_-nya ke arah seorang—ah, bukan seorang! Dua orang yang tengah asyik bermain Playstation di depan televisi. Dan lebih mencengangkannya lagi, dua orang yang Gakupo klaim adalah maling, ternyata hanya sepasang anak kecil yang— terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

Kedua bocah itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari televisi, lalu serempak mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Gakupo yang menggenggam Katana di tangan kirinya.

"Rin, apakah kau mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka berdua yang kita ketahui bernama Kagamine Len. Rin tersenyum kecut, lalu menggigit bibirnya, dan tanpa hitungan detik, mereka berdua pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"PFFFTT..HYAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Jangan menertawaiku, bocah kuning!"  
"Kau bertindak layaknya seorang Samurai, memegang _Katana_ saja masih salah. _Katana_ itu sebaiknya digunakan dengan posisi tangan kiri di depan, dan posisi tangan kanan dibelakangnya." Jelas Len dengan rinci. Gakupo segera merubah posisi tangannya, kini _Katana_ itu ia pakai dengan dua tangan, sesuai petunjuk yang Len katakan.

"Khukhukhu—jangan membuatku menebas dada kalian dengan Katana ini, ya!" Gertak Gakupo dengan memasang wajah 'KIRA' khasnya(lihat PV Dancing Samurai untuk lebih jelas mengenai wajah KIRA khas Gakupo).

"Gakupo! Baru pulang sudah bikin ribut!" Teriak Teto dari dapur, mencoba menetralisir keributan yang tengah terjadi antara Gakupo dan 'dua bocah kuning'.  
"Ini bukan urusanmu, _**misoji**_!"

CTAAAARRR!

Yak, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Gakupo berhasil menyulut api amarah Teto. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Teto segera menyambet sapu ijuk yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menghajar Gakupo.

**"MISOJI TTE IUNA—! GAKUPO BAKA NA—!"**

DUUUAASSSHH!

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku misoji, stok terong minggu ini akan kuberikan pada kelinci tetangga sebelah! Ingat itu!"

"I-ittai—Kasane.." Lirih Gakupo yang—lagi-lagi terkapar tak berdaya akibat korban KDRT Teto. Kaito pun segera datang dengan membawa dua lembar tisu untuk membersihkan darah yang merembes dari hidung Gakupo. Ah Kaito, kau benar-benar teman yang baik.

* * *

Malam ini, seluruh anggota kos-kos an yang berjumlah tujuh orang plus Teto, berkumpul di meja makan. Hari ini Teto memasak _Dinner special_ untuk anak-anak kos nya.

Sambil menyantap makan malam, mereka saling bercengkrama, beradu argumen, ataupun saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, kalian berdua kembar?" Tanya Miku sambil melahap nasi dimangkuknya. Kedua orang yang ditanya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya melahap _fruit salad_ yang menjadi makanan penutup malam ini.  
"Kami bukan kembar. Dan kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sama sekali." Jawab salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Kagamine Len. Miku mengerenyitkan dahinya. Bagaimana mungkin Len dan Rin bukan saudara kembar? Wajah mereka terlihat sama, warna rambut mereka, bahkan marganya sama. Ah, dunia memang aneh, pikir Miku.  
"Dan, Dell itu teman kalian juga?" Kali ini balas Kaito yang bertanya kepada duo Kagamine ini.  
Rin dan Len berpandangan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti seraya berkata, "Dell lebih dari sekedar teman."  
Miku dan Kaito ber 'oh' ria mendengar pernyataan Len dan Rin. Rupanya, masih banyak hal yang belum mereka ketahui soal Dell, dan duo Kagamine ini.  
"Ngomong-ngomong soal Dell—" Jari telunjuk Kaito menunjuk ke arah Dell yang sedang semangat bercengkrama dengan Meiko. Saking semangatnya, keringat sampai merembes dari kulit wajah Dell.

"OOOH! Jadi kau juga penggemar _Sake_, Dell?"  
"TENTU! Disamping merokok, meminum _Sake_ tak pernah kulewatkan barang sehari pun!"  
"Huwaaaa~ ke-kereeeeen! Kau sudah mencoba _Sake_ XOOX?  
"XOOX? Minggu lalu aku sudah mencobanya. Bagaimana dengan sake OXXO?"  
"OXXO langgananku tiap minggu! Hei Dell,kudengar perusahaan XXX meluncurkan produk baru mereka, sake XOXO. Mulai diedarkan tanggal XO di OX Town Square! "  
"Sungguh? KAWAAAAII! Tak sabar untuk menunggu!"

TWEEEEEWWW—

Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Teto, Len, dan Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Meiko(yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya) dan Dell. Nah, beginilah jadinya jika sake-holic saling bertemu.  
"Ah—kalau begitu..biarkan mereka bersenang-senang." Ujar Miku sambil merapihkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya setelah selesai makan.

"Miku! Malam ini Meiko sekamar denganku, ya! Kami ingin berbicara banyak soal _Sake_! Boleh?"  
What? Sekamar? Dell dan Meiko? Wah—

"Tentu. Mengapa tidak? Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan sekamar dengan Rin." Len menggeleng, memberi isyarat tidak setuju."Tidak bisa, Miku. Rin bersamaku. Malam ini kami akan bertanding catur." Tukas Len. Ah, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Miku selain, tidur di sofa ruang tamu! Kedengarannya memang tidak nyaman, tetapi, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Boleh kan, Teto-senpai?" Teto menggeleng, ia tak setuju. 'Kok pada geleng-geleng semua? Ada apa gerangan?' Batin Miku heran.

"Miku, kau tidak tahu, ya? Ruang tamu tiap jam 12 malam ada—yah, _you-know-who_. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya. Kenapa kau tidak sekamar dengan Gakupo saja?" Usul Teto sambil menepuk bahu Gakupo yang duduk disebelahnya. Gakupo merespon dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu berkata kepada Teto dan Miku,

"Maaf, Teto, Miku. Malam ini aku harus konsentrasi belajar untuk ulangan besok. Jadi, malam ini aku ingin tidur sendiri."

Akhirnya, semua mata tertuju pada Kaito yang sedang asyik melahap _pancake ice cream_-nya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kaito menghentikan kegiatan melahap _pancake_ nya sejenak.  
"Ya, kalau untuk semalam, silahkan saja." Ujar Kaito tanpa ekspresi. Ah, rupanya biar sedang makan, Kaito tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, kuharap kalian berdua tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Apa maksud Len dan Rin tentang 'Dell lebih dari sekedar teman'?  
Apa hubungan Dell, Rin, dan Len yang sebenarnya?  
Mengapa Miku tidak meminta Teto untuk sekamar dengannya?

TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER!

FYI : Naoto- Perdana Menteri Jepang periode sekarang.  
: Misoji- 30. Teto umurnya 31, jadi ia adalah, _**MISOJI**_  
: Misoji tte iuna!-Jangan panggil aku 30 tahun!

Yahhi~ Chapter 3 selesai! Ini chapter paling berantakan, kacau, humor terdikit yang pernah saya bikin di fic ini. Gomen, hahah padahal sampe seminggu lebih nyelesainnya. Ini karena author lagi liburan. Lho? Harusnya kalau liburan updatenya tambah cepet, dong? **S-A-L-A-H**. Kalo liburan, saya selalu _ (privasi)  
Ralat. Kalau liburan, PR malah banyak. Nyebelin, kan? -_-#okecurhatnyacukup-_-  
Ah, ternyata tiga orang itu Dell, Len, dan Rin. Saya senang sekali bisa memunculkan Len yang ditunggu-tunggu. Soal pertanyaan ke 3, kenapa Miku tidak sekamar dengan Teto, k a r e n a:  
1. Teto tak sudi sekamar dengan anak kos nya.  
2. Yah, itu aja. #PLAAAK!

Oke, saya tahu fic ini makin lama makin hancur, apalagi yang bagian pair DellMeiko-_- Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah nge-review :)  
But, saya akan sangat senang jika anda ingin mereview fic ini.  
So, Review pwease~


	4. Kare, salesman, roadroller

A/N  
Yaaa! Kembali lagi dengan Ell disini! Setelah chapter 4 yang sebelumnya sempat di-delete, kali ini chapter 4 kembali lagi dengan cerita yang LEBIH GAJE, LEBIH GARING, LEBIH OOC, daaaan LEBIH PANJANG(3,723 kata, belum termasuk sambutan gaje diawal cerita+disclaimer). Alasan mengapa ch.4 yang kemarin di delete adalah, plotnya agak melenceng+dipaksakan+humor nyaris nggak ada! Jadi, saya buat lagi yang baru. Dan ch.4 yang sekarang 360 derajat BERBEDA dengan ch.4 yang dulu itu. Yak, cukup sekian 'sambutan'nya. HAPPY READING~

Important note before read:  
1. Ending nge-gantung  
2. Diksi yang terlalu dipaksakan  
3. Penataan kata pada ending sungguh jelek  
4. Ya, itu saja 8D

**ELLAUDEZETTA PRESENTS**

Vocaloid owned by Yamaha corp. and Crypton Future corp.

**We are Vocaloid family!**  
Chapter 4(Remake)

"Kare, salesman, and roadroller"

1

2

2,5

3

**A C T I O N!**

CUIT! CUIT! CUIT!

Satu lagi pagi musim panas yang cerah di Crypton Town. Satu persatu kawanan burung mulai terbang melanglangbuana ke seluruh penjuru kota Jepang. Beberapa mobil dan angkutan umum mulai berlalu-lalang di jalan-jalan protokol, menandakan sebagian penduduk sudah memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini. Begitupun juga dengan tokoh-tokoh kita yang tinggal di Yamaha Villa.

Teto yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapurnya, dan anak-anak kosnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya di kamar masing-masing. Entah itu mandi, menyiapkan buku pelajaran, atau menata seragam mereka.

Mangkuk-mangkuk nasi dan gelas yang terisi penuh dengan air susu sudah tertata rapih diatas meja. Tidak lupa dengan sajian buah-buahan yang melengkapi tatanan meja makan pagi ini. Lalu, dimana menu sarapan utamanya?

* * *

Teto mengangkat ujung tutup panci keatas, menyebabkan uap mengepul keluar secara bersamaan dengan aroma harum kuah Kare yang sedap. Kemudian, Teto mengambil sebuah sendok dan mencelupkannya kedalam panci agar cekungan sendok terpenuhi dengan kuah Kare.

SLUURRP!

Teto mencicipi kuah Kare yang panas dengan sendok, lalu mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya sejenak untuk menambah kepekaan lidahnya dalam mengecap rasa asin dan pedas yang bersatu dalam Kare hasil karya kedua tangannya pagi ini.

"Hmm, kurasa sudah cukup." Ucap Teto sambil mematikan kompor, lalu menuangkan Kare kedalam sebuah mangkuk keramik besar. Terlihat beberapa gelembung meletup-letup di permukaan kuah Kare, menandakan keadaan Kare yang masih setengah mendidih. Setelah kuah Kare sudah mengisi penuh mangkuk besar, dengan hati-hati, ia pindahkan mangkuk berisi Kare itu untuk bergabung bersama perabotan makan lainnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa diatas meja makan.

"Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Dell, Len, Rin, cepat kemari! Sarapannya sudah siap!" Panggil Teto layaknya seorang guru yang mengabsen satu persatu anak murid-nya. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar dari biliknya masing-masing dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kecuali Dell, Len, dan Rin yang masih memakai baju sehari-hari.

"Kareeee!" Mereka semua serempak berlarian menuju meja makan ketika melihat dari jauh semangkuk besar Kare sudah tersaji diatas meja makan dengan uap yang masih mengepul diatasnya. Tak ada yang tidak suka dengan Kare. Rasanya yang gurih dan sedikit pedas mampu membuat ketagihan siapapun yang pernah mencobanya, tak terkecuali dengan tokoh-tokoh kita di Yamaha Villa ini.

Rupanya mereka sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi Kare masakan Teto. Mereka semua ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk memakan Kare. Namun, tak mungkin semuanya menjadi yang pertama, 'kan? Akhirnya, terjadilah adegan saling berebut sendok sup yang digunakan untuk menuang kuah Kare kedalam mangkuk nasi.

"Aku duluan!" -Gakupo-  
"Hoi! Ladies first, bodoh!" –Meiko-  
"Orang dewasa yang sibuk harus didahulukan!" –Dell-  
"Yang lebih tua harus mengalah kepada anak-anaaak!" –Len dan Rin-

Teto yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini hanya bisa melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menonton aksi anak-anak kosnya yang ricuh hanya gara-gara sebuah sendok sup. Namun, Teto merasa ada yang janggal dengan jumlah mereka. Ia menghitung kembali jumlah anak-anak kosnya yang berkumpul di meja makan. Ya, kurang dua orang. Kemana dua orang itu?

* * *

**_PO-PI-PO-PI-PO-PO-PI-PO! PO-PI-PO-PI-PO-PO-PI-PO!_**

Dengan kelopak mata yang masih setengah terbuka, tangan Miku meraba-raba, mencari handphone-nya yang telah menjerit sejak beberapa detik lalu untuk membangunkan Miku dengan ringtone 'berisik nan heboh' yang sengaja Miku _setting_ agar ia lebih mudah untuk bangun.

PIP!

Miku menekan tombol merah yang terletak di sisi kanan handphonenya, mematikan alarmnya yang bernada ringtone 'berisik nan heboh'. Namun biar begitu, ringtone 'berisik nan heboh' itulah yang selalu berjasa membangunkannya setiap pagi.

"Ngg—"  
Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas untuk merilekskan otot tangannya yang terasa kaku akibat tidak melakukan aktivitas sama sekali dalam 8 jam terakhir(baca: TIDUR). Tak lupa, Miku menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya, Kaito yang ternyata masih tertidur nyenyak dalam balutan selimut.

"Ck. Belum bangun dia." Miku beranjak dari Futon(kantung tidur), lalu dengan malas mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kaito yang 'roh' nya masih asyik bertamasya di alam mimpi.

"Kaito, ayo bangun!" Perintah Miku dengan malas-malasan. Kaito tetap tak bergeming. Miku pun mempercepat guncangan tangannya pada bahu Kaito agar laki-laki baka ini cepat bangun.

Namun pemirsa, secepat apapun guncangannya, Kaito TAK KUNJUNG BANGUN. Miku pun mulai memutar otaknya, siapa tahu saja ia bisa menemukan ide terselubung dalam lekak-lekuk struktur daging kenyal dikepalanya itu(baca: OTAK).

"Ka— i— tooo— " Bisik Miku dengan suara yang dibuat-buat se-_sexy_ mungkin di telinga kanan Kaito. Namun pemuda ini tetap tidak tergoda dengan bisikan Miku. Jangankan tergoda. Bergerak saja tidak sama sekali. Mungkinkah Kaito sudah terbang bersama Shinigami di langit luas?

Miku mulai sedikit putus asa untuk membangunkan Kaito. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"_BAKAITO, LET'S WAKE UP, DUDE_!"

Naas, sungguh naas. Kelopak mata Kaito tak kunjung terbuka. Miku mengira Kaito sudah mati. Bulir-bulir airmata sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggenang di sudut mata Miku. Namun..Hey! Bukan Miku kalau mudah putus asa! Akhirnya, Miku memutar otaknya kembali, mencari cara yang lain untuk membuat Kaito terbangun.

Entah kerasukan apa, sebuah ide mulai memasuki otak Miku, lalu memerintah saraf-saraf Miku untuk melakukan 'ide' ini. Kalau sampai 'ide' ini gagal, berarti saat itu juga Miku harus pergi ke toko kelontong untuk membeli beberapa lembar bendera kuning.

Miku menarik telinga kanan Kaito, mendekatkannya pada mulut Miku. Dan Miku pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu ditelinga Kaito dengan frekuensi suara yang tinggi. Kali ini, ia yakin akan berhasil untuk membangunkan Kaito.

"Ima suguni yo! Ah! Check, one, two! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—!"

BATS!

Kaito mendadak terbangun ketika mendengar Miku bernyanyi tepat di daun telinganya.

"Miku! Apa-apaan suaramu itu! Mengerikan!" Omel Kaito sambil memegangi telinga kanannya yang merasa 'pengang' akibat gelombang suara Miku yang merusak gendang telinganya. Pemirsa, rupanya Miku menyanyikan lirik 'AAAAAAHH—!' dengan memakai oktav 4 yang memiliki frekuensi gelombang suara tinggi. Kalau saja Kaito tak kunjung bangun dalam waktu 5 menit, mungkin telinga kanannya sudah tuli terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau mendengarnya sekali lagi?" Tawar Miku dengan wajah innocent.

"TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

Mandi sudah, seragam sudah rapih, dan keperluan sekolah sudah siap. Hanya tinggal sarapan dan mereka berdua –Kaito dan Miku- akan berangkat ke sekolah. Bersama, mereka berdua melangkah menuju ruang makan layaknya William dan Kate berjalan diatas karpet merah gereja Westminster Abbey.

"Wah, tumben sekali pagi ini kalian bangun lebih telat dari biasanya. Sungguh 'mencurigakan'" Sapa Gakupo kepada Miku dan Kaito yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat handuk putih masih menggantung di leher Kaito yang rambutnya masih setengah basah.

Kaito dan Miku yang tidak merasa telah melakukan hal 'mencurigakan' hanya diam, tak menggubris sapaan Gakupo.

"Nee~ kuharap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kemarin malam." Timpal Meiko dengan nada bicara yang terdengar mengintimidasi mereka berdua, tak lupa dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang mengorek informasi dari seorang tersangka.

"Jangan bodoh! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh!"

JIIIIITT—

Semua yang ada di meja makan serempak memandangi Kaito dan Miku yang mencoba mengelak dari pernyataan Meiko dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Oh, yaaa?'.  
"Tch, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Tukas Kaito sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Miku yang sedang menyantap semangkuk Kare yang suhunya sudah mulai mendingin.

* * *

KRIIIING!

Ketika semua sedang sibuk melahap Kare-nya masing-masing, tiba-tiba telepon di ruang tamu berdering. Teto refleks beranjak dari kursi makannya, meninggalkan delapan anak kosnya. Yah, sudah kodrat bagi Teto sang pemilik Villa untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kasane Teto disini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ucap Teto yang memulai percakapan di telepon lebih dahulu.  
"_Pemilik Yamaha Villa, ya?_"  
'Hah...pasti penghuni baru.' Batinnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Mengurus 'mereka' saja sudah repot, ini mau bertambah lagi.  
"Benar."  
"_Nama saya Ted. Saya adalah guru privat dari Len dan Rin Kagamine yang baru saja pindah ke Villa anda kemarin. Apakah anda berkenan untuk mengijinkan saya mengajar mereka berdua pagi ini?_"

'Guru privat dua bocah itu? Jadi..Len dan Rin—'

"Silahkan saja. Saya tidak keberatan." Jawab Teto. Selama ini Teto tidak menyangka kalau Len dan Rin mempunyai guru privat. Apakah mereka tidak sekolah?  
"_Kalau begitu, saya akan tiba disana jam 10. Rin dan Len sudah memberikan denah Villa anda beberapa hari sebelumnya. Jadi, saya tidak akan kesulitan untuk menuju Villa anda. Terima kasih atas ijinnya._"  
"Sama-sama."

TUT!  
Koneksi telepon terputus. Sepertinya orang diseberang telepon sudah bergegas pergi menuju Villa.

"_Dai siafha, Teho_?*" Tanya Meiko kepada Teto yang baru saja kembali memasuki ruang makan. Ia berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi Kare, membuat bicaranya kurang jelas.

"Telan dulu makananmu, dasar gegabah!" Omel Dell. Sementara Meiko hanya merespon dengan raut wajah cemberut ke arah Dell dan tentu saja, ia segera menelan makanannya.

"Guru privat Len dan Rin. Ia akan datang pagi ini jam 10."  
"KAK TED!" Seru Len dan Rin bersamaan. Senyum bahagia langsung merekah di bibir mereka berdua ketika mendengar guru favorit mereka akan bertandang ke Villa pagi ini.

"Hei! Jadi kalian berdua tidak sekolah?"

Len dan Rin menggeleng. Senyum yang tadinya merekah kini memudar kembali, lenyap begitu saja dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana mau mendaftar sekolah? Akte kelahiran saja kami tidak punya!"

Meiko, Gakupo, Teto, Miku, dan Kaito langsung tercengang mendengar pernyataan Len dan Rin. Apakah orangtua mereka tidak membuatkannya? Atau mungkin, mereka tidak punya orangtua? Mengapa Dell tidak membuatkan akte kelahiran untuk mereka? Mungkinkah Dell bukan orangtua mereka? Ah..terkadang kenyataan yang ada di depan mata memang mengejutkan.

"Kalian tidak mempunyai akte kelahiran? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Meiko dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara penasaran, terkejut, dan kasihan. Len dan Rin hanya diam seribu bahasa. Bingung dengan kata-kata apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Meiko.

"Hei lihat! Limousin-nya Madonna berhenti di depan halaman Villa kita!" Seru Dell yang sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sontak, mereka semua -minus Dell- langsung berlarian menuju jendela ruang makan yang mengekspos halaman Villa secara langsung, kemudian mencari-cari sosok ratu pop sedunia di halaman Villa tercinta.

"AGUSTUS-MOB :P" ucap Dell sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ya pemirsa, satu lagi tipuan bodoh dari Honne Dell.  
"DEEEELLL! TIDAK LUCU!"

Nah..pada akhirnya mereka semua –minus Teto, Miku, dan Kaito- yang tadinya berebut sendok sup, kini berebut giliran untuk menghajar Dell.

* * *

"Buku tulis siap?"  
"SIAP!"  
"Alat tulis siap?"  
"TENTU!"  
"Meja belajar?"  
"ADA!"  
"Bantal duduk sudah?"  
"SUDAH!"  
"Perabotan untuk jamuan minum teh? Toples kue?"  
"TAK USAH KHAWATIR!"  
"Tinggal satu lagi.."

Rin dan Len memijit dagunya sejenak, memikirkan satu 'hal' lagi yang rasanya masih kurang.

"WAJAH CERIA UNTUK MENYAMBUT TED! YEAAAA~!" Seolah terhubung oleh kontak batin, Len dan Rin menemukan 'hal yang kurang' dan bersorak secara bersamaan. Kekompakan yang berlebihan.

TING TONG!

Ketika mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, Len dan Rin langsung berlarian menuju pintu depan Villa. Mereka yakin itu adalah orang yang mereka tunggu, Ted. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Len dan Rin menarik gagang pintu secara bersamaan. Lagi, kekompakan yang berlebihan.

"KAK TEEEEED!"

Seru Len dan Rin layaknya seorang anak kecil yang dihujani ratusan permen dari Pinata. Namun, mereka terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang sama sekali tidak memberi tanda-tanda kalau itu adalah Ted. Yang mereka temui adalah sosok pria tua bertubuh gemuk dan berkulit hitam, serta memakai seragam biru muda dengan tas besar yang terselempang di bahu kirinya. Mari kita sebut beliau dengan, Tukang Pos.

"Ma-maaf adik-adik. Sepertinya kalian salah orang. Ini, ada surat untuk Kasane Teto. Harap diserahkan secepatnya, ya."Ucap tukang pos itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat berlabelkan 'Tagihan Listrik Bulanan'. Dengan lesu dan raut wajah kecewa, Rin mengambil surat itu, lalu melangkah kembali kedalam rumah bersama Len yang tak kalah kecewanya dengan Rin.

"Ah..kukira Ted!" Keluh Rin sambil melemparkan begitu saja amplop tagihan listrik ke sofa. Rupanya Rin melupakan amanat yang sudah pak pos berikan beberapa detik yang lalu.

TING TONG!

Bel kedua berbunyi. Kali ini, Len dan Rin yakin kalau itu adalah Ted.

"KAK TEEEEED!"Seru Len dan Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun tak semeriah yang pertama tadi. Dan pemirsa, Len dan Rin lagi-lagi terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan tangga lipat ini. Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Teto, ya." Ucap nenek tua itu yang ternyata adalah tetangga sebelah Yamaha Villa. Karena iba melihat nenek-nenek tua yang membawa beban berat, tanpa diminta Len langsung mengambil tangga lipat itu, lalu meletakannya di garasi.

"Ah, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengembalikan, nek." Rin membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan sebagai tanda penghormatan, lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah bersama Len yang lagi-lagi tak kalah kecewanya dengan Rin.

"Uuugh! Ted kemana, sih! Janjinya jam 10, kan!" Gerutu Rin sambil memeluk erat bantal yang menjadi aksesoris pelengkap sofa di ruang tamu. Len yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meredam kekesalan Rin, hanya bisa menepuk bahu temannya ini sambil berkata, "Sabar.."

TING TONG!

"Pokoknya itu HARUS Ted yang datang!"  
Dan pemirsa sekalian, bel kembali berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dengan wajah yang masih menyimpan seberkas cahaya 'keantusiasan dan kepercayaan' kalau itu adalah Ted yang datang, Rin dan Len berlari menuju pintu, seraya menyorakkan nama guru mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Namun tentu saja tak semeriah sambutan yang pertama dan yang kedua.

"KAK TEEEEEEED!"  
"Pagi adik-adik yang manis. Saya adalah seorang salesman yang ingin mempromosikan produk baru perusahaan ka—"

BLAM!

Tanpa memperdulikan perasaan sang salesman, dengan lancang Len membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya. Lagi-lagi sosok yang tak diharapkannya lah yang datang. Sungguh mengecewakan.

"Yang datang malah salesman! Menyebalkan! Kalau sudah begini, rasanya aku ingin surfing di Fanfiction." Gerutu Len dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia segera mengambil laptop dan modem yang tersimpan di lemari kamarnya, lalu mulai surfing di fanfiction website bersama Rin.

TING TONG!

Karena yakin itu pasti bukan Ted, Len dan Rin hanya diam saja. Niat untuk membukakan pintu sama sekali tak terlintas di benak mereka.

TING TONG!

"Len, Rin! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Aku sedang sibuk!" Perintah Teto disela-sela kesibukannya menguras akuarium ikan Lohan kesayangannya yang mempunyai tonjolan a.k.a jenong berukuran super di kening bersisiknya. Entah sejak kapan jenong itu bersarang di kening ikannya. Mungkinkah ikan Lohan kesayangannya bertambah cerdas?

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang membukakan!" Balas Len dan Rin yang kedua matanya sama-sama sedang sibuk mencermati kata-demi-kata pada sebuah fic di Fanfiction website bersama Len.

Mendengar Len dan Rin yang menolak permintaan tolong Teto, akhirnya Dell yang sibuk dengan laptopnya dikamar berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu.

TING TONG!

Ketika tangan Dell hendak menarik gagang pintu, bel kembali berbunyi untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Kira-kira, siapa lagi yang Dell temui di depan pintu?" Tanya Rin penasaran tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Panjang umur. Belum sempat pertanyaan Rin terjawab, Dell kembali masuk kedalam rumah, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang datar seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Siapa, Dell?" Tanya Len dan Rin bersamaan.  
"Salesman."

Sweatdrop langsung bertengger di pucuk kepala duo Kagamine ini ketika mendengar orang yang ditemui Dell diluar adalah salesman. Mereka berdua yakin salesman yang Dell temui adalah orang yang sama ketika Len dan Rin temui beberapa waktu yang lalu.

TING TONG!

"Sudah waktunya kuusir salesman itu!" Umpat Rin yang tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung meluncur ke arah pintu depan untuk mengusir salesman tukang paksa yang mengganggu ketentramannya pagi ini. Tak lupa, Len mengikutinya dari belakang, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Rin memerlukan 'kekuatan otot' nya untuk melawan salesman biadab itu.

Sesuai dugaan Rin dan Len, salesman biadab itu masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Benar-benar membuat jengkel.

"Kau ini salesman yang keras kepala, ya! Sudah kami bilang, kami tidak tertarik dengan produkmu!"Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Rin langsung mengomel sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah salesman itu.

"Kapan kau berbicara 'kami tidak tertarik dengan produkmu'? Ketika aku datang kau langsung menutup pintu, begitupun juga dengan pria berambut putih itu! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau membeli produk kami!"

Rin yang sudah geram atas kelakuan salesman yang tak hanya keras kepala, namun juga memaksanya untuk membeli produknya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana 'S' a.k.a. 'SPESIAL'.

"Len, rencana S." Perintah Rin tanpa mengalihkan kedua bola matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah salesman biadab yang berada didepannya. Len mengerti. Sebelum pergi ia mengangkat tangannya sampai ke ujung alis, lalu menekukkan telapak tangannya seperti seorang tentara yang sedang memberi hormat untuk komandannya.

RRRRRRRRRR—!

Sejurus kemudian, bunyi mesin mulai menggema dipenjuru Villa. Bunyi itu berasal dari garasi besar yang terletak tepat disamping Villa. Sementara Rin hanya tersenyum licik, menunggu detik-detik dimana mesin itu keluar dari garasi.

Pintu garasi otomatis perlahan terbuka, perlahan menyingkap wujud benda yang mengeluarkan bunyi berisik itu.

JREEEEENG!

Setelah garasi terbuka sepenuhnya, tereksposlah sebuah mesin Roadroller besar keluaran terbaru plus Len yang memegang kemudi.

"READY FOR 'S' PLAN! ROADROLLER ROCK! BWUAHAHAHAHA—!" Seru Len dengan evillaugh yang membahana. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya tersirat nafsu yang besar untuk melindas salesman itu dengan roadroller kesayangnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Len menginjak pedal gas nya, memutar kemudinya kearah salesman biadab yang mulai berlari tungggang langgang. Namun, Len yang kejam tak ingin begitu saja membiarkan pergi salesman itu. Ia menambah tekanan pada pedal gas nya, roda roadrollernya berputar makin cepat, membuat jarak antara roadroller dan salesman yang malang semakin menipis.

"TERIMALAH HUKUMAN DARI LEN KAGAMINE, SANG DEWA KEMATIAN YANG AGUNG, BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

* * *

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Ted berkeliaran di komplek Yamaha, namun tempat yang dicarinya di denah belum juga ditemukan. Nyaris puluhan orang yang sudah Ted repotkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru privat muda ini. Dan mereka yang ditanya Ted selalu menjawab "Tidak tahu".

"Kau tahu dimana tempat yang ditunjukkan di alamat ini?" Tanya Ted kepada seorang ibu rumah tangga yang kebetulan lewat didekat Ted dengan menenteng sebuah kantung belanja. Ibu itu mencermati denahnya dengan seksama. Terlihat bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah jalur yang terpapar di denah.

"Ah..maaf. Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Coba tanya kepada yang lain." Jawab wanita itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Ted. Ah, lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama, Tidak tahu.

RRRRRRRR—!

Di sela-sela kegiatannya mencari orang lain untuk ditanyakan mengenai denah, Ted mendengar dengungan suara mesin yang berasal dari arah utara. Ia sepertinya mengenal suara ini. Karena penasaran, Ted berjalan menuju asal suara.

Dan sesuai dugaan Ted, ternyata murid privatnya lah yang membuat suara berisik itu dengan mesin roadroller yang mengejar seorang salesman. Salesman itu terus berlari dan berlari, melewati jalan yang searah dengan Ted. Otomatis, roadroller yang Len kemudikan bergerak ke arah dimana Ted berdiri.

"Eh? Kak Ted?" Pekik Len heran ketika melihat guru privatnya dengan sengaja berdiri di tengah-tengah jalur lintas roadroller Len. Tentu saja Len segera mematikan mesin roadroller agar rodanya tidak melindas guru privat kesayangannya ini.

"Wah..wah..kau ini nakal sekali, Len. Kalau begitu, lembar kerja Matematika-mu akan kuberikan dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Bersiaplah, ya?" Ujar Ted sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Apa? TIDAAAAAAK! INI RENCANA RIN! Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya saja!"

"Kalau begitu, Rin juga akan kena hukumannya. Kembalikan mainanmu itu kedalam garasi dan duduklah dengan manis di meja belajar bersama Rin."

JDEEERR—!

Nah, kalau sudah begini, Len tidak bisa membantah lagi. Niat hati untuk mengelak dari hukuman, eh..malah 'terciprat' ke orang lain.

Ralat. Niat hati ingin menghindar dari hukuman Ted, eh..Rin pada akhirnya juga kena. Kagamine yang malang.

* * *

Sesuai dengan perintah Ted, Len dan Rin kini duduk manis di depan meja belajar mereka. Air mata mulai berlinangan di kulit pipi bocah Kagamine ini karena Ted akan memberikan hukuman horror untuk mereka. Jantung mereka semakin berdebar tak karuan ketika melihat tangan Ted pergi 'menjelajahi' isi tasnya, lalu 'kembali' dengan setumpuk tebal lembar kerja.

"Ted, apa kau akan memberikan hukuman kepada ka—"

PRAAAAKK!

Belum selesai berkata-kata, dua tumpuk lembar kerja dengan ketebalan delapan senti sudah bertengger dengan manis diatas meja belajar. Raut wajah ketakutan yang menghiasi wajah Len dan Rin semakin jelas terlihat. Ia tidak menyangka guru sebaik Ted bisa menjadi se-killer dan se-tega ini.

"HUWAAAA..TED KAU JAHAT SEKALIII!"

Percuma Len, Rin. Sekeras apapun kalian menangis, Ted tak akan memperdulikannya. Selamat mengerjakan soal! 8D

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong..kenapa kalian berniat untuk melindas salesman itu?" Tanya Ted kepada Len dan Rin yang penuh dengan linangan airmata mengerjakan lembar demi lembaran soal matematika pemberian Ted. Rupanya Ted yang kejam tidak menggubris berbagai protes maupun keluhan Len dan Rin atas hukuman yang diberikan.

"Dia memaksa kami untuk membeli produknya. Sungguh menyebalkan!" jawab Rin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Kau juga, janjinya datang jam 10. Dan kau baru datang jam 11! Pembohong!" Lanjut Rin.

"Ah, aku kesulitan membaca denahnya. Jadi, aku harus berkeliling kesana-kemari untuk bertanya. Maaf, ya." Jelas Ted.  
Len dan Rin hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan singkat Ted. Kali ini mereka tidak banyak bicara, karena harus konsentrasi dengan jejeran soal yang menunggu untuk segera dikerjakan.

"Tapi, aku tahu siapa salesman itu." Sambung Ted.

Bocah Kagamine ini langsung antusias ketika mendengar Ted mengetahui siapa salesman yang mengacaukan pagi hari mereka. Mereka pun berhenti mengerjakan lembar kerja mereka sejenak, lalu memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Dia tetanggaku yang baru saja memulai debut pertamanya sebagai orang gila hari ini. Mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan kita akan melihatnya dijalanan dengan kemeja yang sudah lusuh dan compang-camping."

'Orang gila? Jadi—'

Bulu kuduk Rin dan Len langsung berdiri ketika tahu salesman yang mereka temui tadi pagi adalah orang gila yang masih 'newbie'. Pantas saja bajunya masih bersih, tak seperti kebanyakan orang gila professional lainnya yang ber outfit kotor, lusuh dan berantakan. Bahkan tak jarang bisa kita lihat orang gila yang shirt+bottom less di beberapa tempat tertentu.

* * *

"Dell, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Teto yang dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam kamar Dell dan Meiko tanpa ijin. Dell yang sibuk dengann laptopnya berhenti sejenak, mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Teto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hm? Tentu. Bicara soal apa?"

"Len dan Rin. Tadi pagi, sewaktu Meiko menanyakan mengapa Len dan Rin tidak mempunyai akte kelahiran, kau bersikap aneh dan tiba-tiba mengubah jalur pembicaraan. Yah, kau tahu..ini sangat ganjil. Aku yakin kau dan mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Bicaralah dengan jelas dan tidak berbelit-belit, Teto. Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Teto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menguatkan hatinya yang masih ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Dell.  
"Sejak awal, aku penasaran dengan hubungan antara kau, Len, dan Rin. Itu saja."

Dell terdiam sejenak, berpikir apakah ia akan benar-benar memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya kepada Teto. Setelah lama berpikir, menimbang-nimbang keuntungan dan kerugian yang akan didapatkannya jika menceritakan hal ini kepada Teto, akhirnya Dell memutuskan untuk membeberkan semuanya.  
"Jadi, kau ingin tahu siapa aku, Len dan Rin yang sebenarnya?"

Teto mengangguk.

"Aku adalah Honne Dell. Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku adalah mahasiswa dari Universitas X. Dan, Honne Dell adalah seorang mahasiswa yang nekat memungut dua bocah jalanan, lalu mengajak mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama sampai detik ini. Jelas?"

Teto diam seribu bahasa. Ia sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang Dell katakan, sampai akhirnya..

"Dua anak kecil..maksudmu—"

To be continued...

Ya, chapter 4 selesai! Nah, bagaimana? Tambah ancur kan? Haha sudah diperingatkan dari awal kalau fic ini akan tambah ancur. Dan..ada apa dengan endingnya? Oh, saya kehabisan kata untuk membuat ending asdasdasdasdasd.

Alright, REVIEW?


	5. DAPUR TETO

ASTAGFIRULLAAAAAAAH UDAH 5 BULAN INI CERITA KAGAK GUE UPDATE!

Yuuhuuuu~ Camp a.k.a Shinju membawakan kembali Vocaloid Family! Seneng? SENENG? NGGAK? Tabok nih ;) #KRIK KRIK *ditabok duluan*

Nggak tau deh apakah chapter ini akan lebih kocak atau lebih garing dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kalaupun memang tambah garing, anggap maklum saja, ya. Kesibukkan kelas 9 membuat author kehilangan sebagian selera humornya T_T

Makasih buat **arasa koneko**,** ChitanBlueIceCream**, **Chessire Grell**, **Hana arny**, atas review kalian untuk chapter sebelumnya! XD  
Jangan lupa review lagi untuk chapter ini! 83 #PLAK

Maaf banget bagi yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini, saya beneran sibuk di kelas 9 ini. Selain itu...WRITERBLOCK YA ALLAH..WRITERBLOCK! Mati-matian saya nulis ini ditengah writerblock yang melanda. I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE NAMED WRITERBLOCK NAAAAW :O #.bubar.

Yaudah, dari pada banyak omong, mending capcuss cyiiiin~ :3

(Note: Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Kagamine Twins, Dell, sebut saja mereka "Remaja Ababil" disini. Ababil itu, sejenis kacau, sesat, nggak bener.)

WE ARE VOCALOID FAMILY!

Chapter 5

**~DAPUR TETO~**

**.**

**.**

_She was crying at that time.._

.

"Pita putihku..hiks.."  
"Kita akan segera menemukannya. Kumohon, jangan menangis, Rin!"

.

* * *

"Ini punya kalian?"  
"Pita putihku! Kakak baik sekali!"  
"Wah, saatnya aku pergi! Jadilah anak yang baik, ya!"

.

_Sooner, she's smiled, with a very..very bright smile._

* * *

"Jadi, mereka berdua itu kau yang pungut?"

Dell mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Teto.

"Ya. Dan pita putih Rin yang telah mempertemukan kami bertiga." Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya benda itu mempertemukan kalian bertiga?" Benar juga. Bagaimanakah cara sehelai pita putih yang terlihat tidak berguna itu dapat mempertemukan mereka bertiga? Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Teto, Dell malah mengemasi peralatan kuliah miliknya yang berceceran di lantai kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke Kampus dulu. Pokoknya, malam ini rapihkan rumah."  
"Eh? Kenapa kau jadi menyuruh-nyuruh? Memangnya aku ini pembantumu?" Protes Teto tak setuju.

"Sudahlah, dengarkan saja perintahku! Siapkan makan malam yang lezat. Lalu kumpulkan semua anggota kos, dan aku akan menceritakan pertemuan kami bertiga. Dan jangan lupa sediakan sake."

"Terus? Nggak pake DVD player? Mic? Lampu dugem? Biar kayak yang di karaokean gitu?" Ujar Teto yang mulai jengkel karena Dell seolah-olah memperlakukan Teto seperti seorang pembantu. Pemilik kos bukan berarti yang melakukan **SEMUA** pekerjaan rumah tangga di kos-kos an miliknya, 'kan? Sesekali anggotanya juga harus membantu!

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, Teto. Lakukan saja tugasmu!" Cetus Dell yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya dan Teto.

"Huh..paling hanya cerita pertemuan yang biasa dan tidak menarik." Sela Teto ditengah kesibukannya merapihkan kamar Dell yang tak ubahnya seperti kamar mahasiswa frustasi—kertas berceceran dimana-mana, buku tergeletak disana-sini, dan beberapa kaus kaki kotor yang terkapar di lantai.

"TETOOOOOOO! Pinjam dapurnya, ya?"

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, trio ini—Ted, Len, Rin—mendadak sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Dell. Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah mereka bertiga, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh! Itu tempat sakral, tahu!" Larang Teto.

"Teto nyimpan arca didalam dapur?" Tanya Rin polos yang disambut oleh gelak tawa dari Len dan Ted.

"Bukan sakral yang seperti itu, bodoh! Maksudnya, hanya aku yang boleh masuk dapur kos. Makhluk kotor seperti kalian dilarang masuk! Resep rahasia turun temurun keluarga Kasane disimpan disana. Dan kalau sampai ketahuan, maka kemurnian resep itu akan berkurang."

"Kok kedengarannya seperti tersangka mutilasi yang menyembunyikan mayat korbannya?" Sahut Len asal-asalan.

"Aaaargh! Kalian hanya bisa membuatku kesal!" Teto memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka bertiga, lalu pura-pura sibuk agar mereka lekas pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri.

"Kami akan membuatmu lebih kesal kalau kau tidak mengizinkan kami untuk memakai dapurmu." Tukas Len datar sedatar-datarnya tembok. "Benar kata Len. Kami itu orangnya tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menjahili seseorang. Jadi, kalau tidak mau kena bencana, turuti saja perintah kami." Ancam Rin dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar. Beruntunglah Ted tidak ikut-ikutan membeo perkataan dua bocah ini.

_Bencana..._

Teto terdiam sejenak, membayangkan konotasi kata 'bencana' itu.

* * *

*Masuk ke dunia khayalan Teto yang tak kalah ababil :)

"_MWAHAHAHAH! THIS IS SPARTAAAA!_" Len berlarian diatas sofa, dengan taplak meja yang sengaja ia ikat di lehernya agar terlihat seperti kesatria Sparta. Sementara Rin membuka kulkas dengan kaki kirinya, lalu dengan segenap kebrutalannya ia keluarkan semua isi kulkas itu.

"_Hiasi dindingmu dengan jeruuuuuk!_" Seru Rin sambil melempari jeruk itu ke seluruh permukaan dinding kos Teto.  
"_Oi, lantai dengan pisang!_" Tak mau kalah dari Rin, Len menyambar beberapa pisang dari kulkas dan menjejalkannya ke sepanjang lantai kos.

Kerja bagus, bocah Kagamine. Sekarang kos ini sudah tak mempunyai bau yang jelas, antara aroma jeruk dan aroma pisang. Teto yang mulai mencium aroma aneh dan mendengar kehebohan langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya, akan tetapi..

**GEDUBRUK!**  
..Teto terjatuh dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit—terpeleset kulit pisang.

"_**KYAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Refleks, dua bocah yang melihat peristiwa ini langsung terpingkal-pingkal, sementara Teto terus menggerutu tanpa artikulasi yang jelas.  
"_Len! Gantung Teto! Kita jadikan dia pinata!_" Entah iblis apa yang merasuki akal Rin hingga ide sesinting itu bisa terucap dari bibirnya. Dan parahnya lagi, Len mengangguk setuju lalu berlari ke gudang untuk mencari tali, yang secara tak langsung mendukung rencana gila Rin.

Teto yang baru saja bangkit dari terpeleset langsung dihampiri Len dan Rin. Mereka mulai meliliti tubuh mungil Teto dengan tali, dan entah kekuatan apa yang merasuki mereka berdua hingga mampu mengangkat dan mengikat tubuh Teto agar menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. _Voila_! Pinata ber-twintails merah sudah jadi!

"**DASAR ABABIL! TURUNKAN AKU! TURUNKAN AKU!**" Terang saja Teto memberontak. Namun, ia tercekat ketika melihat kebawah. Len dan Rin sudah siap dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya masing-masing! Tak lupa dengan tatapan mereka yang seolah berbicara, '_Time to break the pinata!_'

**GAWAT.**

"_Ichi, Ni.._" mereka menghitung maju, Teto memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia harus mati dengan cara yang lagi-lagi sangat tidak elit—mati sebagai pinata gadungan.

"**SAN!**"

"**KYAAAAAAAA!**" Teto menjerit nyaring, bahkan _twintails_ merahnya yang ikal sempat lurus sedetik.

"Aah, fakta tentang perempuan yang mempunyai daya khayal tinggi memang benar." Sahut Ted logis, berbeda dengan Len dan Rin memandangi Teto yang masih panik dengan tatapan penuh heran.

Teto mengatur suasana hatinya yang masih kacau. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan hanya dengan satu hembusan nafas, ia menjadi tenang kembali.

'BOCAH INI! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menjadikanku pinata!' batinnya sambil melirik tajam kearah dua bocah didepannya yang berpotensi menjadi _destroyer_ kapan saja.

"Baiklah..tapi jangan mengacau!" Ujar Teto terpaksa. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Len dan Rin langsung berlari menuju dapur sembari menjerit gembira, sementara Ted membungkuk sopan kepada Teto sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Yang penting, kau jaga kedua anak itu." Pesan Teto singkat.  
"Ooh, kalau itu serahkan pada—"

**BRAAAAAK!**

"TADAIMAAA~!"  
Oh, lihat ini. Remaja-remaja ababil kita sudah datang! Wajah mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan akibat melalui hari-hari yang melelahkan pula di sekolah mereka. Tak lupa dengan bau 'anak ABG' mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam kos-kosan.  
"Lah? Sejak kapan Rin memakai celemeknya Teto?" Celetuk Meiko yang memperhatikan Rin dari ujung pita putih sampai kuku kaki.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kami ingin mengadakan acara masak-memasak!" Sahut Rin yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Len dan Ted.

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa yang bilang akan ada acara masak-memasak?" Sanggah Teto gelagapan.

Mendengar kata 'masak-memasak', para remaja ababil berseragam SMA yang baru datang saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"MASAK? KAU BILANG MASAK?" Mereka berseru serentak dengan wajah mupeng.

'..firasatku buruk. SANGAT BURUK.' Batin Teto sambil menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

.

"**SERBU DAPUUUUUR!**"  
Ya. Firasat buruk Teto akhirnya terjadi juga. Remaja-remaja itu memasuki dapur kos Teto, dan mulai mengacau di dalam. Ayolah, ini lebih buruk ketimbang dijadikan pinata gadungan oleh dua bocah Kagamine itu.

"KYAAAAA! DAPURKUUUUU!" Teto menjerit keras hingga suaranya mampu mengalahkan suara sangkakala. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, author sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa suara sangkakala sebenarnya.

Mereka semua mulai membuat kekacauan di dapur Teto. Bahkan Ted yang awalnya sok-sokan formal, kini berubah saat avatar menghilang. 100 tahun berlalu. Aang— *ditimpuk pensil*

Oke. Ralat.

Mereka semua mulai membuat kekacauan di dapur Teto. Bahkan Ted yang awalnya sok-sokan formal, kini berubah menjadi tarzan hutan yang liar. Oh, tak hanya Ted! Maksudku, SEMUANYA BERUBAH MENJADI LIAR!

Miku yang mulai mengobrak-abrik kulkas, dan begitu menemukan sebatang Negi, ia mulai menari-nari tak waras. Beda dengan Len dan Rin yang malah bermain perang-perangan dengan alat-alat seadanya—Panci sebagai Helm, dan Spatula sebagai pedang—. Beda lagi dengan Meiko yang sibuk memukul-mukul wajan sembari bernyanyi "HEEE! YAMKO RAMBE YAMKO~".

"Serbuk putih keabuan ini namanya apa, ya?" Ujar Kaito sambil memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan setoples serbuk berwarna putih keabuan dengan seksama.

"Kalau tidak salah itu mirip bedak ketek yang sering ibuku pakai." Sahut Gakupo yang sedang memakan meses warna warni yang tersedia di kulkas. Sangat kekanakan.

"Wah tepat banget, nih!" Kaito membuka toplesnya, lalu mencoreng-morengkan wajah Gakupo dengan serbuk itu. Gakupo memberikan perlawanan dengan mengambil segenggam serbuk itu dan meniupkannya ke arah Kaito yang tengah terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Gakupo yang tercoreng moreng. Wajahnya saat ini tak ubahnya seperti Badut Taman Lawang.

"GYAAAA SERBUK LADA PUTIHNYAAA!" jerit Teto yang langsung berlari menyelamatkan toples serbuk putih keabuan—yang ternyata adalah lada putih—dari tangan-tangan jahil yang tidak bertanggung jawab *lirik Gakupo dan Kaito*.

"Oh, ini lada putih?" tukas Gakupo cengo sambil memandangi toples lada putih yang kini tinggal berisi seperempatnya. Setelah itu, Gakupo dan Kaito saling berpandangan, dan..

"AAACCHOOO! SIALAN KAU GAKUPO!" Bentak Kaito disela-sela bersinnya. "LO DULUAN DODOOOOL!" Gakupo yang tidak terima, akhirnya balas membentak Kaito. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua saling jambak-menjambak, bacot-membacot, bentak-membentak, maki-memaki, dan akhirnya berakhir di pelaminan *eh salah*.

"Teto nyimpen bedak di dapur?" Lelah menari, sekarang ganti Miku yang tak kalah katroknya dengan Kaito. Hanya saja, yang diamatinya kini adala setoples serbuk berwarna jingga pucat.

"Itu kaldu ayam bubuk, bodoh!" Sontak, Teto langsung berlari dan menyelamatkan setoples kaldu ayam bubuk itu. Ia tak ingin bumbunya yang satu ini bernasib sama seperti bubuk lada putih miliknya.

**WAAAA! HAHAHAHA!**

Rusuh. Suasananya sangat rusuh. Bahkan saking rusuhnya Teto sampai tak bisa berkutik lagi. Matanya sudah terlanjur korengan melihat kerusuhan ini. Pupilnya mengecil dan melebar, nafasnya menderu, tangannya mengepal, sampai akhirnya..

CTAAAAASS!

Teto memukulkan cambuk istimewanya, menghasilkan suara benturan yang nyaring. Semuanya terdiam, bergidik ngeri melihat cambuk besar yang Teto pegang. Ah, itu adalah cambuk yang biasa digunakan orang sirkus untuk menjinakkan hewan buas. Remaja-remaja ini harus 'dijinakkan' secepatnya sebelum kekacauan yang mereka buat semakin memburuk.

"Dengar, ya! Seharusnya dapur ini gue pake untuk memasak makan malam nanti. Malam ini ada yang ingin Dell sampaikan! TAPI KALAU DAPURNYA DALAM KEADAAN ABABIL BEGINI GIMANA GUE MAU MASAK, HAH?"

Semuanya terdiam. Jangankan berbicara, berkedipun sama sekali tidak ada yang berani.

"Sekarang, lo lo lo lo lo lo lo semua tinggalin kos-kosan ini sampai jam 7 malam! Dan kembalilah bersama Dell!" perintahnya bak Komandan berpangkat kepada sersan-sersannya yang hina nan kerdil.

"Teto, bagaimana kalau kubantu pekerjaanmu?" tawar Ted yang melemparkan senyum penuh arti kepada Teto.  
"Ah..eh—" Teto speechless. Siapa sangka Ted yang baru ia kenal hari ini dengan _Gentle_-nya menawarkan bantuan kepada Teto? What a surprise..

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian boleh pergi! Aku dan Teto akan disini mempersiapkan segalanya." Ted mendorong remaja-remaja ababil itu agar segera keluar dari dapur.

BLAM!

Ted menutup pintu dapur kos. Baiklah, hanya ada Ted dan Teto didalam.

"Wah..dia melindungi dapurnya seperti melindungi telurnya." Kaito rupanya masih tercengang dengan reaksi Teto yang seganas itu. Kalau boleh jujur, inilah pertama kalinya mereka melihat reaksi Teto yang lebih ganas dibandingkan seekor singa.

"Ya. Tapi dia mamalia, Kaito." Celetuk Gakupo.

"Len..Ted-senpai kalau mulai berkata manis pasti ada maunya, 'kan?" Tanya Rin sembari melipat dada di depan tangannya. Eeh..maksudnya, melipat tangannya didepan dada.  
"Mungkin agar ia diijinkan makan malam disini. Berdoa saja semoga Teto masih dalam keadaan sehat ketika kita pulang kembali."

.

Hening. Semua memikirkan perkataan Len.  
.

.

"Me..memangnya Ted bakal ngapa-ngapain Teto, ya?" Miku mulai panik.  
"Hm? Mungkin."

Hening. Semua memikirkan atau lebih tepatnya, berimajinasi tentang apa yang akan Ted lakukan pada Teto. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka belum begitu mengenal Ted. Bisa saja Ted adalah pengidap _yandere_ akut. Bisa saja Ted adalah psikopat yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng wajah _innocent_-nya. Bisa saja di dalam Ted malah mengacak-acak dapur, atau merebonding paksa _twintails_ ikal Teto, atau membuat sate daging kucing peliharaan Teto, atau bahkan...

..MEMBUNUH TETO?

.

"Woi..DUGEM YUK?"

Semua pada geleng kepala. Meiko mengucapkan sesuatu tidak pada suasana dan waktu yang tepat. Dasar..

"Gimana kalau nonton bioskop? Nonton film Mie Ayam vs. Sariawan! Featured Ayu Ting Ting! Baru dirilis minggu lalu, lho!" Usul Gakupo dengan ekspresi yang terlihat lebih berilmu dari biasanya. Hei, Menonton Bioskop? Ayolah, remaja mana yang tak senang berkunjung ke sini dikala waktu senggang tersedia?

"SETUJU! OLELELELELELOLEEEE~" Semuanya berseru setuju, diikuti dengan sorakan aneh bin random—OLELELELELEOLEEEE~  
Tapi...hei, rupanya tidak semua berseru setuju. Masih ada Meiko yang ekspresinya kontras sekali dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bersorak gaje didepannya.

"Kok giliran Gakupo pada setuju semua?" sahut Meiko dengan segenap ketidak setujuannya.  
"Oooohoho gue 'kan kece. Lo kan cupu.." dengan pede, Gakupo melonggar-longgarkan kerahnya, sembari bergaya ala cowok kece. Sontak, koor "Hoooo kepedean hooo" langsung menggema dari mulut para remaja-remaja ababil ini.

"RAMBUT LO MAU GUE POTONG? BIAR TAMBAH KECE." ketus Meiko. Gakupo langsung bergidik ngeri melihat Meiko yang memandang tajam kearah rambutnya yang diikat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan rambutnya dipangkas dengan cara yang brutal oleh Meiko.

"Sudah, sudah..Meiko, kali ini kita mengiyakan Gakupo karena idenya memang bagus. Gakupo itu bodoh. Jarang 'kan Gakupo ngusulin ide bagus? Bisa 30 tahun sekali malah.." ujar Len menengahi kedua pihak yang berseteru.  
"MAKAN TUH KECE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Meiko yang merasa mendapat pembelaan langsung tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan.

"LEN..LO BILANG APA TADI.." Gawat, pemirsa. Aura Gakupo berubah!  
"Ma-maaf Gakupo. Kau pintar, kok. Pintaaaaar sekali. Dimaafin, 'kan?" Mohon Len sambil memasang senjata ampuhnya—_shota face_.

Dan, berhasil. Gakupo ber-_blushing_ ria melihat ke-imutan wajah Len, pemirsa! Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau Len itu adalah laki-laki.

.

.

"Gue maafin, asalkan...lo jadi uke gue. Setuju?"  
DOEEEEEENG...

"**NGGAK MAU! DASAR MAHO!**"

.

To Be Continued :)

* * *

YAAAAAAY! Akhirnya selesai! Tambah garing? Tambah kocak? Tambah gak masuk akal? Harap maklum! XDD

Saya harap bagi yang udah nunggu cerita ini, akan tersenyum puas setelah membaca chapter ini. Dan bagi yang baru membaca, saya harap mata anda tak korengan membaca cerita sesat ini TwT.

Makasih banyak karena mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini~ Kalau bukan kalian-kalian-kalian-kalian yang membaca fic ini, maka Vocaloid Family gak akan nyampe 1000 hits :)) *tebar confetti*

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman di grup FVI, kalian itu **awesome**. Kangen masa-masa kita saling curhat tentang masa lalu, pas cerita tentang Bullying itu..aaaaaakkkhh pokoknya aku kangen semua! XD

Last, i would like to receive one review from you, all! XDD

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! YEEEEHAAAA! XD


End file.
